Episode 1840 (27 September 1999)
Synopsis Next morning, Grant gets up early, and Kathy says at least they were careful, and what on earth were they thinking of, they should forget it happened. Nina has written a letter to Grant and she goes out to post it, and sees Grant leaving Kathy's doing up his shirt and tucking it into his trousers! Phil asks Grant what he was doing all night, and Beppe says the same to Nina. She says she was walking around thinking and found out whom Grant runs to for comfort - he just spent the night with Kathy. Grant tells Phil he found out Nina was a whore and was just walking around all night. Phil says he thought a lot about Kathy and he would like to get back together. Grant discourages him. He goes to see Kathy and she tells him she has now decided to go back to SA this week. Phil begs for more time. Lisa goes to see Phil and he tells her she's not welcome when he's with Ben, and she asks exactly where she stands. Phil says he needs time to himself. Dot tells Ian in the café; that Nina was a prostitute! Sins catch up with you; women don't want to be served by a "fallen woman". Ian points out that Jesus hung around with Mary, and Dot says that was different. Ian smiles. Mel gets an order to go to court, and Ian says all the intimate details of her personal life will be all over the papers, and she shouldn't have ever got involved with Steve. Mel says sarcastically that she should have known by looking at him that he was a murderer. Ian moans to Kathy "how will I feel when they ask if she slept with him?" Kathy says "Haven't you talked about it?" Kathy tells Ian that she's leaving at the end of the week, and Ian is amazed and asks what it is she has to go back for. She avoids the question, and says she will try to get back for the wedding. Terry has a go at Irene about not telling him about Nina, and Sarah comes in and Irene says it's OK she knows. Terry is annoyed. Irene and Sarah visit Nina, and she's packed. She says it was awful last night, and Irene tries to persuade her to stay - Peggy hasn't called so she probably hasn't got a job, and she never wants to see Grant as long as she lives. Irene visits Peggy, and Peggy says she caused a scene in here. Irene causes another one! Frank says he thought Peggy was intending to call her. Peggy says her shift has started and where is she? Peggy says not after Irene said that. Frank tells her that she's a good barmaid and they will be worse off without her. Peggy visits and asks Nina to come back, but she says she isn't sure she can face Grant, so she will let Peggy know. Sam goes to see Nina and sympathizes, saying she was nearly there. Nina explains she left home at 15, and got involved with a drug addict who asked her to do it just once to get some money for a fix, then started beating her, etc. Irene sees Grant in the street and has a go at him for telling everyone in the Vic. He says it was one of Nina's clients who actually told everyone, not him. Jackie starts work, and Gianni arrives and "meets" the new waitress. He's irritated, and Jackie tells Rosa that he tried to chat her up and that's why there's some tension. Rosa tells him she's a great waitress. Beppe sees her leave and asks Rosa about her - he says she was asking lots of questions in the club earlier. Irene asks Troy to help in the shop, and he is cashing up at home when Terry arrives, and he's furious. He counts the money again, suspiciously, and says nastily "The till is £20.04 out. How do you explain that?" Troy says, "Have you counted the cheque?" Terry says "hmmm, that's £10, where's the rest?" Irene says "You took £10 for lunch, remember?" Terry says "Oh yes, well it's still 4p short." Mel sees Jackie in the pub, and she apologises for being brusque earlier, but says she's under a lot of pressure about her brother, but Lisa and Teresa are having a laugh and Jackie declines to join them all. Michael chats to Carol in the café; and then has a drink in the Vic with her and she offers him a place at her house instead of an impersonal B&B. Phil arrives and Lisa goes to fawn over him, then Kathy comes in to leave Ben with Peggy. Peggy says Phil still loves her. Kathy says it's over. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Russell Floyd as Michael *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Mike Reid as Frank *June Brown as Dot *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Danniella Morgan as Sam *Leila Birch as Teresa *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Morgan Whittle as Ben Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes